Los Santos
Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwestern United States in Los Santos County within the state of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. with Los Santos being much more detailed, larger, and geographically accurate. Los Santos is Spanish for "The Saints. Los Santos is a huge and sprawling metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from the prestigious film-making industry of Vinewood to the suburban hood life of Davis, Los Santos is divided into the sections of North Los Santos, East Los Santos, West Los Santos and South Los Santos, in which beneath the sections, the streets are divided into districts. There is one incorporated city in Los Santos. The city is served by the Los Santos International Airport, which is one of the busiest airports in the world. Los Santos also has an extensive Los Santos Transit that reaches all around the city. It is the County Seat of Los Santos County, and the Principal City of the Los Santos Metropolitan Area which includes all of Los Santos and Blaine County 'Districts/Neighborhoods' South Los Santos includes the neighborhoods or areas that define as independent cities that extend south from Downtown Los Santos. The south of the city is home to Los Santos' poorest residents. The south-central districts have several low-income housing projects and garbage lining up the streets. South LS is filled with crime and street gangs like The Families gangbanging. The city of Davis also lies in this area. aside from slight influences in other districts of Los Santos. ◾ Strawberry ◾ Davis ◾ Rancho ◾ Chamberlain Hills ◾ La Puerta ◾ Banning ◾ Elysian Island ◾ Terminal Transportation Los Santos offers a wide range of transportation, including a connected major highway system, and several other smaller highways, with several exits and on-ramps around the city. The city also has its own rapid transit system named the Los Santos Transit. Buses can also be seen spawned in traffic all around the city. Like most cities, Los Santos traffic is monitored and controlled by the Los Santos Traffic Control System ''' which allows the city to control traffic lights and manipulate conditions and the flow of vehicles on the streets and highways. Los Santos International Airport is located south of Los Santos and is the only airport in the city. Law Enforcement The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, along with the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. They are based on the real life Los Angeles Police Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is in scripted on their squad cars and also reflects on their corrupt nature. respectively. The LSPD is accused of corruption and racism. Crime For the most part of the city, many of the neighborhoods in Los Santos suffer from high crime rates, specifically the southern part of the city. Since the 1990's, Los Santos is primarily affected from drug trades between many gangs in the city. These drugs include crack, cocaine, and crystal meth. Besides the drug trades, the city suffers from violence, murder, and gang-fighting in the southern part of the city (mainly Chamberlain Hills, Davis, and Strawberry). Most of these crimes are caused by the two long time rival African-American street gangs, The Families and the Ballas. They are involved in arms-trafficking as well. Other than small time street gangs, there are other influential and organized crime groups in the city. The Marabunta Grande, a powerful Salvadorian crime syndicate, are expanding their operations to Los Santos. They have fierce rivalries with other gangs all over San Andreas that are involved in the narcotics trade. Another gang, the Los Santos Triads, are a Chinese crime syndicate have lots of influence by using their owned businesses around Los Santos as fronts for their crime and importing narcotics from the docks. Healthcare ◾ Central Los Santos Medical Center ◾ Mount Zonah Medical Center ◾ Pillbox Hill Medical Center ◾ St. Fiacre Hospital ◾ Eclipse Medical Tower Trivia ◾ The pedestrian stop/start walk signs show a man strutting. ◾ Los Santos is the first city in the GTA series to feature an elementary school. However, the elementary school was removed during gameplay, probably due to controversy. ◾ Los Santos is accused of having terrible traffic. ◾ It is revealed in the '''Loot & Wank website that there were riots in Los Santos several years ago. ◾ According to radio news, Los Santos and Beijing, China "are in a fierce battle to see who can become the most polluted city in the world".